Bizzarrolocke: Fossil Versus The New World
by CrimsonFossil
Summary: Fossil wakes up right after becoming the Champion of Hoenn only to learn that his journey has been started anew, only this time, everything he knows about Pokemon has been flipped on its head. First Entry of The Bizzarrolocke Series. A written adaptation of a Youtube Let's Play Series I'm doing. Rated T for Death, and death happens in most Nuzlockes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note or whatever: Heyo! So, I do Nuzlockes on my Youtube Channel, and I notice some people like to make stories for Nuzlockes, so I figure why not play the game and write the story at the same time! If you want to watch the video version, then the link will be provided with each chapter! And in theory, each chapter SHOULD cover each video. Sometimes it may cover two, but details…**

 **But if you're curious what Bizzarrolocke is, it's basically when EVERYTHING is randomized. The video below explains it well (along with the fic), but it's all in good fun.**

 **Anyway, video link: watch?v=Ozc5wHPa25Y**

 **Here we go!**

 **Bizzarrolocke: Fossil Versus The New World**

 **By CrimsonFossil**

 **Prologue: Welcome To Bizzarrolocke**

Do you ever think to yourself, "Man, what a strange world we live in"?

I don't see why you wouldn't. It can be a really weird world out there. It's just surprising how much of it is accepted. I mean, we live in a world where when our teeth fall out they come back stronger, our mouths just kinda make water for no reason, and there are horses that are constantly on fire. Tell that to some alien race, and they would be flipping out, kinda like I am right now.

But I suppose that isn't enough for some people. Then again, what do I know? I just woke up here with a note in my pocket. "Congratulations" the note read. "For your exemplary performance in the Pokemon League, you have been selected to participate in the BizzarroLocke Challenge, which you are now currently participating in! Please watch the video on your PC for more!" On one hand, sweet! I won something! On the other hand, I don't remember ever entering this place. The last thing I remember is going to bed after defeating the Champion Wallace. Not so sweet. Freaky. Scary. Borderline Horrifying.

I took another look around. I would have sworn nothing changed if I didn't read that note, or if I couldn't see the date, or if I didn't watch that video, or if I had any of my Pokemon with me. My room was untouched, aside from a few clothes I threw around to try to relieve the newfound stress.

I figured I may as well watch the video again, just to make sure it was all clear. What was the worst that could happen? Would it blow up? No, it wouldn't. Could it though? Technically, but I see no reason why it would. I'm getting way too paranoid about this. I walked over to my computer and I hit the play button on the video player. The screen showed a scrawny-looking scientist on a solid white background, reading from a clipboard. "Hello there test subject, and welcome to the BizzarroLocke Challenge! Seeing this video indicates that you, Jack, have been chosen for and are willing to go through the BizarroLocke challenge."

"Yeah, obviously, I've been chosen." I said to the screen with my hands on my head. Wasn't a fan of how he called me "Jack." I preferred my nickname Fossil, but whatever.

"Before we discuss your challenge, allow me to answer a pressing question that most applicants have," the man shuffled awkwardly as he read his lines. "You will notice that your Pokemon are missing. Do not worry, they are in good hands and will be taken care of throughout this challenge."

I instinctively checked my belt where I kept the Pokeballs. No sign of any of them. Tatakai the Sceptile was gone. Shredder the Swellow was gone, too. I couldn't find the Great Balls used for Sneaky the Sableye or Zip the Manectric. No Godball the Glalie. No Coolio the Tentacruel. Just an empty belt. Was it time travel? I wouldn't be surprised since the date on my clock said "May 1", which was the exact day I left on my Pokemon journey. But all that I had to go on was "They are in good hands." Good news, but far from satisfying.

"This is a long term challenge based on the Nuzlocke challenge, which you had mentioned knowing about in your questionnaire, but to avoid confusion, we will go over the rules for you." I don't remember ever filling out a questionnaire. "The rules of the Nuzlocke are as follows. You must catch the first Pokemon on each route, and you if a Pokemon faints, it may not be revived. Now, here is the catch. All information that you know about Pokemon is completely random. All abilities, locations, types, stats, moves, TM's, and color all have been changed."

"Now, keep in mind that you are being monitored throughout the duration of this challenge, so keep up your best work, for some of it may be published for the interests of Ikol Inc." The man on screen awkwardly shuffled through the pages on his clipboard. "Is that…..all there is? Uh…oh yeah! The people in this world are alternate versions of the people in our world. The woman downstairs is not really your mother, aaaaaaaand that's it. Granted, I probably should've told you that earlier, but, uh, yeah. Repeat your victory under these conditions and you will be greatly rewarded. Thank you for helping Ikol." And with that, the video was over.

A reward? Hope I wasn't so much of a sucker that I went into this madness aiming for a reward. Then again, odds are that I did knowing me. And Ikol Incorporated? Never heard of it. Was it a scam? Were they a part of Team Aqua? Team Magma? Team Galactic? Team Rocket? Who knew? All I knew is that I was stuck in this situation, and I may as well get through it. I came for a challenge, I would stay for a challenge.

"Jack, honey?" A voice came from the stairs. It was my mom coming up the stairs. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I lied.

"After what happened downstairs, I'm a little worried." Why would you be worried? The video said you weren't my real mom. Were you? And yeah I freaked out downstairs. When I see the end of the same news report that I saw the day I left the house on my last journey, freaking out tends to happen. Of course, I had to keep that to myself. I had to play along if I was going to win the challenge.

"Everything…..everything's fine. Just a little nervous about my big adventure, you know?"

My "mom" giggled. "Your father was the same way, and now look at him. He's in charge of his own gym! Listen, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around me in a calming embrace. If she wasn't my mom, then how did this feel so right? That video was making less and less sense. "You're going to be facing some interesting times ahead of you. You're going to go on a journey that will change your life for the better, and it'll definitely rock your boat. But just remember. Every rollercoaster will have to go up before it goes down."

I remembered this. This is exactly what she said to me the day I left home. Well, I suppose that's what I'm doing now. Did I go back in time? Is Ikol experimenting in time travel? How could I know? I was lost. I was confused. The best I could do was play along until I figured it all out.

"Then I guess it's time to make some corkscrews." I repeated what I had said last time around as I sank deeper into my mother's embrace for a few moments, still failing to get a firm grasp of the situation. This was my mother. I could feel it. Maybe I could make more sense of the day as the day went by.

Nope. The day has gone by and there still isn't a lot that makes sense.

So I figured that on that first day, I had to go and save Professor Birch from a wild Zigzagoon. So, naturally, I went to go help him out, expecting that Zigzagoon to be right on his tail. So I left the house and I went up to Route 101 and what to my confused eyes did appear? A Sentret chasing around Professor Birch.

Okay, so let's say we ignore the fact that Sentrets are only native to Johto, therefore making this impossible. Maybe a traveler from Johto decided to come all the way over here for the express purpose of releasing it into Route 101. Who knows? I mean, Route 101 would be a great place for a Sentret to live outside of its original habitat. They're very much like Zigzagoon. But then we had another confusing factor at hand.

"Hey, you over there! Please help me!" I can't escape without this thing attacking me!" the distressed professor screamed! It was using pursuit. Is that a move Sentrets can learn? I mean, MAYBE it can learn pursuit by breeding. So a breeder had the firm goal of breeding a Sentret with Pursuit and then releasing it into a foreign region. Sounds very plausible and level-headed. Either that or the video from Ikol was true and I was taking part in some sort of strange challenge. But there was no way that-

Oh wait. The Sentret was purple.

The Sentret chasing around the Pokemon Professor was a lavender color with beige colored rings around its tail. Was it shiny? Aren't shiny Sentret gold? It was all so confusing!

But of course, I didn't have a lot of time to let the confusion settle in as Birch yelled out in distress. "In my bag! There's a Pokeball!"

I couldn't just sit around acting confused when that Sentret, as pathetic as it was, could still give the Professor some damage. I ran over to his bag and opened the largest pouch. On the very top, I saw a strange looking device with a note attached saying "To Fossil". Okay, this was getting stranger and stranger. Did the professor know me? I didn't hesitate to open the note as I read it quietly to myself.

"'Dear Fossil, Thank you taking your first steps in the Bizarrolocke Challenge.' Of course, it's them. 'The attached device will be a great help to you throughout this journey, considering that now everything you know about Pokemon is wrong. The device is called the "PScan". It will scan any Pokemon inside of its Pokeball and reveal to you any necessary information. Feel free to try it on any of the Pokemon in this bag. From, Ikol Incorporated.'"

I looked down at the PScan. It looked like a barcode scanner you would see at a grocery store, only with a more rounded scanning side so that a Pokeball could fit perfectly in the concave. On the opposite side was an LCD screen which simply said "PScan 1.6.2" on it. I figured I may as well give it a shot. I took one of the Pokeballs and put it into the hole. It beeped immediately and the LCD screen lit up.

"Charmander- Lv 5

Type: Psychic

Ability: Serence Grace

Nature: Hasty

Dominant Attack Type: Special By Little

Attacks: Horn Attack/Poison Sting"

I would have read more, but I heard the professor yelling again. Looks like this Charmander would have to do. I picked it up and threw it to reveal the Charmander inside. It was black with a pink underbelly. As astounding as it was to look at, what really took my breath away was that the fire on its tail burned with a darker magenta light, rather than red or orange or yellow. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

"Oh, thank you so much! Now get this thing off me!" shouted the professor.

And that is where my adventure of Bizzarrolocke began…

 **AN I GUESS: Yeah, hope you liked the prologue. Will be posting more. Again, you can see most of this on the Youtube channel, I just figured I'd flex my writing a bit and get better by narrating it, then showing it to y'all! Well, see you all next time around.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note Thingy: Alright! You're still here! Enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 **0 Deaths**

Déjà vu feels weird. I know that's an obvious statement, and anyone who has felt it can agree with me on that, but I know something that trumps it. Having déjà vu, but with a few of the major details changed.

For instance, let's say you're saving Professor Birch. He's being cornered by a weak Pokémon that probably couldn't do much to hurt anyone, and you're the only one who can help. So you pull a Pokeball from out of his bag and save the day. He congratulates you on a job well done, and gives you the Pokemon you used to save him, everything's hunky-dory, and you begin your quest. Now let's say that happens again in the exact same way, nearly word for word. That's the déjà vu. However, the strangeness comes from when you replace the Treecko you used to save the professor with a black Charmander and the Zigzagoon terrorizing Birch is now a lavender Sentret. It's really an unnerving experience. Because it all seems so much the same, but there's one or two things sticking out like a sore thumb.

But sometimes you have to overcome the strangeness to be a hero. "Alright, so what do you know again?" I looked back down to the scanner that I got from the bag.

"Attacks: Horn Attack/Poison Sting"

What? Horn Attack? With what horn? Well, it was worth a shot. After all, there was a black and pink Charmander in front of me. Anything was possible. "Charmander! Hit it with a Horn Attack!"

Without wasting a single second, the Charmander began to charge at the Sentret. As he made his way to him, a shining light appeared around his forehead. It was bright and I could hardly see it, but it began to look like a horn was shaping on his forehead. The intensity of the light wasn't very strong, but it surprised me enough to make me look away for a moment. When I turned my head back, the Sentret was on the ground, preparing to get back on his feet. There wasn't a horn on Charmander's head. What?! Then how did it use Horn Attack? Was it improvising? After getting back up, the Sentret hit the Charmander with its Pursuit attack, but the Charmander was unfazed.

I wasn't sure if I believed my eyes the first time around, so I tried to make it happen again. "Hit it with another Horn Attack!" He immediately charged at the enemy. I kept my eyes on Charmander's brow this time as he cried out and collided with the Sentret. It was definitely there. There was a horn on that Pokemon's forehead. And it look Led as if it were made of light. Whatever it was, it faded away quickly. Looks like it was literally created for the sole purpose of using the attack. So, that's pretty awesome.

The Sentret was knocked to the ground next to the professor, not getting up any time soon. The Charmander turned to me with a wide smile and an open mouth, as if he were expecting an applause. Professor Birch stood up and wiped his brow. "Woo…thanks! You really helped me out there. Say, why don't we head back to the lab, and we can discuss it there….erm…..Fossil?"

"Yep, I'm the new kid who moved in earlier today." It's always nice to feel welcome to a new neighborhood. Just knowing that someone knows your name helps more than you'd think. Also knowing that you saved someone's hide helps, too.

"Alright! Well, away we go!" he said as he left the scene. Suddenly, I felt something tap my leg. I looked down to see a smiling black Charmander looking back up at me. I wasn't going to lie. He was pretty dang cute. I took one more look at him to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating his color, and I returned him to his Pokeball.

As I followed Birch back into town, he started to discuss with me a whole speech I had already heard before, just with one word changed. "Okay, so I suppose you're looking at this like I'm some sort of pathetic nut who would get scared by a Sentret. I mean, yeah I know, Sentrets are the weak ones, but clearly no one knows anything about these things! Have you _seen_ a Sentret use Pursuit on its prey before? Yeah, it seems weak at first, but-" At this point, I had already phased out what Professor birch had to say and had my eyes on the PScan. I wanted to see some more information on this Charmander, just to see what it would tell me.

"Charmander- Lv 5

Type: Psychic

Ability: Serene Grace

Nature: Hasty"

Yeah yeah, I'd already seen all of that. What else was there that I could figure out? I fiddled around with some of the buttons until another screen showed up.

"CURRENT STATS

HP: 23/23

Attack: 8

Defense: 8

Sp. Attack: 9

Sp. Def: 13

Speed: 11"

That was more like it. More technical stuff. So, from what I gathered, this was a pretty fast lil' bugger with some nice defenses and decent attacks. Definitely a nice partner to start a journey with, so long as Professor Birch makes the same offer as he did last time I experienced this.

"So, Fossil," the stout man said as we entered the laboratory. "I've heard so much about you from your father. I've heard that you don't have your own Pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all!" Alright, so far he was following the script just fine. "As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have th ePokemon you used earlier."

I tried my best to act surprised, like I did the first time. "Oh wow! Really?"

The professor chuckled. "Why, of course! I don't see why not?"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as I let the Charmander out of his ball. He greeted me with a happy cry. "I think I'm gonna call you Freddy!" I stated while smiling back to the Charmander that smiled at me. I didn't see why not. Freddy was a fine name. I guess he looked like a Freddy to me or something. And it seemed like Freddy agreed with my choice, because he let out another happy cry when he heard me come up with it.

As I headed out the door, I heard Birch call out to me. "Hey Fossil! My kid, May is out on Route 103 studying Pokemon. It might not be a bad idea for you to go see her!"

I didn't need him to remind me, since I probably would have met up with her eventually, but I'm glad he reminded me. "Alright! No problem!" And with that, I was out the door.

The trip to Route 103 was just as wild as the rest of the day has been. It started off normally. I stopped by the house and showed my mom the new Pokemon. She acted like the color of it wasn't the weirdest thing ever. She told me my Trainer Card came in the mail. I had a look at it. That's when things started to get weird.

A lot of the stuff on my card was all the same. It had the same picture of me. You could see my messy black hair and tan skin. You could see my brown eyes and you could see my usual apparel which was an unbuttoned red flannel button-down with a navy blue T-shirt underneath. The strangeness of it all came from the bottom left hand. In that bottom-left corner, taunting me, was a logo for Ikol Inc. It wasn't even that creative of a logo. It could literally be typed out. Like so:

I K O L  
N  
C

But what was it doing there? Was it just a way of reminding me that I was a part of Bizzarrolocke? Was it some kind of sick power play? Was it identification? Who knew? I just knew that it would get weirder when I went through Route 101.

And boy did it get weirder. There were blue and orange Carvanhas just floating through the tall grass shooting bubbles and Igglybuffs (albeit with normal colors) shrouding itself with electricity and hurdling itself toward Freddy with volt tackles. We say a sky blue Ledyba shooting fire from its mouth. Naturally, this was all incredibly confusing for me, but Freddy just shrugged it off with no reaction to the colors or the moves. I guess we were living in a world where he was just used to it.

Oldale Town was normal enough. The Pokemart attendant offered me a free Potion, which I graciously accepted. There was still that weird guy who was trying to trace the footprints of some rare Pokemon. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Pokemon don't wear Reeboks. Either way, it was way funnier for him to find out on his own. I liked to guess when exactly he realized. Was it a gradual "Okay, hold on, this is it starting to look like a shoe…" or did it come to him all at once when he decided he was going to name the new Pokemon "Adidas"?

And the way up Route 103 was relatively normal, too. I didn't encounter any Pokemon that were willing to give me any trouble, so I didn't have to deal with that. I had to tell Freddy to be careful near the lake, though. I figured that the flame on a Charmander's tail still couldn't go out, or else it would die. Regardless, we made it up the hill just fine to where we would meet May.

Of course, you have to balance more normal with more weird. I stood there at Route 103, and everything seemed normal except for one major detail. May wasn't there. I was positive I was in the right spot. I was at the top of the hill right next to the tree that split into two branches about six feet up. It was unmistakable. I remembered it so clearly, which is what made her not being there so strange. Did she get flamethrowered by a Ledyba and die or something? Where was she?

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a voice. It was a feminine voice, but it wasn't May's. It was a little deeper and much smoother. I wouldn't call it sultry, but it was very pleasing to listen to. It may have been pleasing to me because the voice was singing. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high." My head jerked around trying to find the source, but to no avail. I only got a vague direction, but it echoed through the trees. "Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a madman. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say."

I had found the source of the voice. It was coming from the tree that split six feet up. From behind it walked a girl wearing a olive green hoodie. The hood and her long red bangs covered a majority of her face, but I could see freckles on her and a lack of makeup. She continued her ballad. "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more." After singing, she began to make guitar sounds to match the guitar solo of the song. Kind of ruining the suspense and all, but I had to admit, it was a cool enough guitar solo that I had to agree with her decision.

Halfway through her improvised and dramatic air guitar solo, she caught me watching and stopped immediately. It was a shame, too. I was her only fan. She cleared her throat and removed the earbuds from her ears. "Pretty nice song, isn't it, Fossil?"

While her rock ballad struck a chord with me, I had to ask the important question first. "How do you know my name?"

The mysterious girl chuckled. "Would you believe it if I said I guessed?" After a brief silence, she followed up. "Okay, probably not, but whether you believe it or not, I know lots of things that you're just dying to know."

I was already annoyed. "Then why don't you tell me?"

She laughed again. "Where's the fun in that? Listen, how about this? You and me, we can have a fun little battle together. What do you say?"

"I was supposed to battle May here."

"Oh, you think you know what you're supposed to do? I suppose you also think that Charmanders are _supposed_ to be orange."

This stopped me right in my tracks. This is all just as weird for her as it is for me. Well, maybe not as weird because she apparently "knows things", but I digress. After a moment of thinking over her point, I responded. "You said you wanted a battle?"

The girl pulled a Pokeball from her pocket. "I'm game if you are."

Freddy was already out of his Pokeball when we approached Route 103 and was already in a stance to fight when he heard something about a battle. Meanwhile, the hooded girl in front of us threw the ball up into the sky and said "Go! Slakoth!" The Pokeball broke open to reveal a light blue Slakoth. At this point, I had more or less expected there to be something wrong with these Pokemon, but it was still strange to see.

I hardly had to say anything, but I went for what felt natural. At least as natural as a twenty minute companionship could be. "Freddy, use your Horn Attack!" Charmander didn't waste a second as he charged the lazy sloth and rammed it with the light on his forehead. Slakoth flew backwards a fair amount.

I'd expect maybe some sort of "Oh no!" or "I'll get you back for that" or "Slakoth are you okay?" from any Trainer, but not _another_ laugh. I was sort of afraid that maybe she had inhaled something strange next to that tree. "By the way, I don't think I mentioned this. I thought you would figure it out for yourself, but my Slakoth has Cute Charm, which means your little Freddy has fallen helplessly in love with my dear Slakoth."

I groaned. "I prefer my action without the romantic subplots."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed it," she said with a snicker.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, except that according to how you seem to be acting, I may have a bit of a Cute Charm of my own," she teased.

My felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't have time for this. "Freddy! Hit the Slakoth with another Horn Attack!" I waited a moment. This was odd. Usually Freddy would be halfway through completing the move by the time I finished saying it. "Freddy, is everything okay?" I looked down to see that Freddy's cheeks were just as red as mine. Good lord, the Cute Charm was working. So far not so good.

"Awwww looks like the little Freddy has a crush! Well, if he's ready to take his feelings to the….next level…Slakoth! Use a lick attack!"

Ew.

After saying that, the Slakoth crawled over to Freddy and dragged her tongue over Freddy's face. I winced from, the sight of it, but it appeared that Freddy was doing a little more than that. He convulsed slightly every so often. I recognized the symptoms immediately. He was paralyzed. Great. Paralyzed and in love, what could possibly go wrong here?

My breathing started to get a little heavy. Freddy and I were in hot water. And on top of that, didn't the tape say that if Freddy fainted, the Pokemon Center wouldn't be bringing him back? We had to act quick. "Freddy, come on! You have to snap out of it! Horn attack!" That time I thought I saw him breaking out of the love spell for a moment, only to be too paralyzed to move.

"Hmm…oh well," the hyperactive girl giggled over my Pokemon's struggling. "Slakoth! Another lick attack! Oh, and friendly reminder, Fossil. These licks are super effective against Psychic types like Freddy."

"I know," I replied, fumbling through my Bag. I didn't know how low Freddy was getting, but I didn't want to take chances. I pulled out the Potion I received from the salesman in Oldale Town and sprayed Freddy down with it. I got on my hands and knees. "Hey Freddy, it's looking pretty rough out there." He tried to pull away from the medicine, wanting to get back out and fight. "Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed, pulling him back in. "Listen, I know that you're hasty, but you know what, I'm being hasty too, making you keep going strong with Horn Attack. So here's the plan. We can be hasty all we want, but we're going to do it the way that makes us win. Do you understand, Freddy?"

There was a moment of silence between us. A time of waiting. Maybe it was a time of reflecting and understanding. Maybe it was just paralysis. A few seconds later, Freddy nodded. "Great, now let's do this," I said encouragingly, spraying him down with a Potion.

"If you're gonna keep me waiting forever, let me know in advance so I know to bury myself here," the mysterious girl complained.

I ignored her comment and gave the order. "Freddy. Poison Sting." I prayed to anything listening that this would work. Fighting past paralysis, love, and the lack of experience using a new move, but apparently someone was listening, because out from the Charmander's mouth came a barrage of needle-shaped purple stingers all firing at the unmoving Slakoth. While it didn't appear to hit very hard, it wasn't the pure power we were looking for. We were looking for Serene Grace to do its job.

Suddenly, the sloth started to hack and wheeze. It worked. Slakoth had been poisoned. The hooded girl realized it, too and her panic was not hidden. "Slakoth! You need health back!" She took my example and shuffled through her bag looking for a Potion. Unfortunately for her, she came out of the bag empty-handed. "Alright, that isn't too much of a problem! I'll just take the health. Use Mega Drain!"

Slakoth began another slow crawl. This one was slower because of the weakened state it had been put in. In its laziness, it latched onto a paralyzed and unmoving Freddy and dug its claws in. Freddy cried out in some pain, but he knew he could take it. He just had to wait. His Special Defense was high enough. The battle had come down to both Pokemon's health draining away and the victor would be the one who fell over last.

It was a tense few moments that felt like years watching the poison sap away at the life of the Slakoth and seeing it try to find nourishment through Freddy and failing at making a profit. Every so often, Freddy's forehead would flash slightly, trying to break through with a Horn Attack to try to get whatever advantage he could. It was all too tense until the Slakoth fell to the ground. Freddy did it.

Despite her loss, the girl still smiled. "Well, that was one heck of a battle you gave us," she said as she pulled a smaller bag out of her bag. "Here you go!" she threw the bag at me as I was trying to put Freddy in his Pokeball. "It's a bag of five Pokeballs, so your Bizzarrolocke challenge begins now. Remember that you can only catch the first Pokemon you find on a route. Have fun, and remember not to die, big boy." With that, she flirtatiously blew me a kiss and began to walk away.

I couldn't stand for this. How did she know about Bizzarrolocke? How did she know my name? What was going on? Where was May? But there's one question I really wanted answered. "Hey! What's your name?"

She gave one final laugh. "You can call me Disc!"

"Disc?"

"Well, you call yourself Fossil, don't you?" She put a pair of earbuds in and walked away. I was left alone with an injured Pokemon and a bag of Pokeballs as I heard the sound of singing slowly fade away.

" _Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me. That's okay, let's see how you do it. Put up your dukes. Let's get down to it…."_

 **Author's Shenanigans:** Yeah! Chapter 1's done. I like this character way too much for my own good. But yeah hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note Thingy: Sweet! Another chapter down! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 2: Building the Team**

 **0 Deaths**

Well, my Bizzarrolocke challenge had officially begun. I didn't know what to do. I just had a Pokemon that had taken a few hard hits and a pile of Pokeballs. I had to think. What were the rules again? The first one was if any Pokemon faints, they die. Pokemon Centers would not work on them. I looked down at Freddy as we walked through Oldale Town, worried for what he may have to go through. The second rule was that I could only encounter the first Pokemon in each location I visited. Okay, that's pretty limiting and it definitely made things harder, but I was the Hoenn Champion. I could handle a little challenge. Right?

We were making our way back home. I figured the professor may have wanted to at least get filled in on how I was doing, along with give me the Pokedex. Sure, I already had the PScan, but it didn't feel complete without the Pokedex. Sure, the scanner in my pocket could give me all the technical aspects of a Pokemon, but the Pokedex showed me what the Pokemon actually were. Like for instance, I wouldn't know that Treecko are considered "protectors of the forest" without the nifty thing.

My internal monologue on how great the Pokedex is what interrupted when I tripped and fell. I heard Freddy make some sort of sound as I hit the ground. I wasn't sure if it was a worried cry or a sort of laughter. Regardless, I ignored it. I got up and tried to see what I had tripped on to find a purple shell that I recognized in an instant. It was a Shuckle shell. "Hey Freddy! Check it out!" I called to my Pokemon who was still making the sound.

The shell, despite getting hit with my foot, was unmoving and calm, as if it were abandoned. It couldn't be abandoned though, since I wouldn't have fallen over it otherwise. I did the first thing that came to mind. "Freddy! Horn Attack!" The Charmander charged the shell and rammed it with the temporary horn glowing on its head. It didn't fly incredibly far, so it did in fact have weight to it.

As it landed on the ground and wobbled to a halt, I kept watching it to see if there was a reaction. Could it have been dead? Can that happen here? I mean it was pretty rash of me to call for an attack so soon, so hopefully Freddy wasn't beating some dead shell.

A few seconds later, I noticed movement. Not a big jump, but a small tremble. Definitely a scared tremble. This little Shuckle wasn't dead. It was just scared. Well, now I just felt like a jerk.

I approached the frightened Pokemon. "Hey there, little fella. You alright?" I moved closer to the Pokemon's face, or at least the hole meant to represent its face, and tried to peer in to see if I could see the Shuckle inside. Apparently I peered in too closely, because I was soon met with the shell quickly closing in on my face.

It wasn't a fun experience. Granted, it isn't every day that I get my face clamped in by a Shuckle, especially since Shuckles aren't native to Hoenn. It felt like a privilege. A painful, painful privilege. Especially since it landed right on the nose. I definitely didn't handle it with much tact and grace, considering it included me flailing my arms around and screaming loudly.

After running around for a few seconds, I shoved my hand into my bag to try to find a Pokeball. This technically counted as my first encounter, so I may as well catch this thing latched onto my face. The pain rushed through my face as my hand frantically searched for a Pokeball. Let's see…Potion? No! Berries? No! Aha! There it is! I pulled the Pokeball out of the bag and threw it at my own head! There was a bright flash of light to replace the darkness that I had seen and then my vision was clear! On the ground was a Pokeball that did not shake. I assume that meant I had officially caught the Shuckle!

"Yeah! We did it!" I said aloud. Yeah, Freddy didn't really help near the end, but he helped weaken it, so I couldn't blame him. I turned to my Charmander. "Are you ready to meet your new friend, Freddy?" Freddy nodded and made an excited sound. I took it as a yes as I threw the Pokeball up in the air.

The purple Shuckle was still hiding in its shell when I brought it out of its Pokeball. I had no idea what it looked like outside of the shell, and if it wasn't for the Clamp attack, I would have expected it to be fainted. It was still shivering slightly, and faint noises could be heard from it.

I quickly pulled out the PScan and scanned the Shuckle's Pokeball with it.

"Shuckle- Lv 3

Type: Poison/Ice

Ability: Early Bird

Nature: Timid

Moves: Bounce/Clamp

CURRENT STATS

HP: 6/16

Attack: 9

Defense: 11

Sp. Attack: 6

Sp. Defense: 12

Speed: 13"

Alright, it was a lot of information. Poison/Ice was a strange type, defensively. It had a lot of weaknesses, from Steel to Rock to Fire to Ground to Psychic. Fortunately, its defenses seemed pretty strong, so it could definitely take a hit. Its timid nature definitely shone through, which I noticed as I heard more faint fearful whines coming from it.

I felt like I had to find a way to console it somehow. Hopefully I could. I had to be calm and gentle. "Hey…hey….it's going to be alright," I cooed as I moved closer to the Pokemon. My natural reaction was not to get too close after what it did to my face, but I've done this before. In Shoal Cave, I had caught a Snorunt that was just as nervous. I approached it this way then, I'll approach it this way now.

I slowly put my arms around the shaking Pokemon hoping it would not clamp around my arms. Once my arms had surrounded it, I closed them around Shuckle and picked him up just as slowly. It was still pretty heavy, but it was nothing I couldn't carry. I figured if I wanted it to open up to me, then I had to give it a chance to trust me, and I figured carrying it around with me was the best way to do it.

I looked down at the trembling purple rock. "I'm gonna call you Amethyst."

I picked up the Pokedexes from Professor Birch. He told me that he was expecting May to be with me, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that May wasn't there. I had no idea who that was. All I knew was that her name was Disc. That and she was really unnecessarily flirty, but that was beside the point. I figured that if she was taking May's place, then I'd be seeing her a lot in the future, so I was ready for anything from her.

Anyway, after I received the Pokedex, I had realized that now I could read up on some information about my new friends. As I walked through Oldale Town and approached Route 103 (out of the way from Petalburg, but the challenge said the first Pokemon on each route, so I may as well encounter what I can) I looked up Amethyst's entry.

"A Shuckle hides under rocks, keeping its body concealed inside its shell while eating stored berries. The berries mix with its body fluids to become a juice."

Well that sort of explained why I had tripped over her when I first encountered her. She was trying to hide somewhere, but there weren't many rocks. Any other rocks were likely already populated with Shuckles. I looked down. Amethyst still hadn't come out of the shell. But she was still getting used to me, so I could respect that. I looked at Charmander's entry, as Freddy sped ahead.

"From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out."

Wow…that's morbid. Definitely something to look out for. As if in time with my thoughts, I heard Freddy yelp in the distance.

I ran over to the tall grass of Route 103 to see a beam of light shooting toward Freddy. I identified it as a Signal Beam, which worried me greatly, since it was super effective against Freddy. Freddy was knocked back a fair amount, but still landed on his feet. He looked up at the attacker. He smirked. I looked over to the source to see a male Nidoran. Unlike Freddy and Amethyst, his colors were the same as what I had grown to expect from it. He already looks somewhat damaged, which lead me to believe that Freddy was the one who landed the first hit.

I looked back over at Freddy to see how he was looking. Could he take another hit? Yeah, he was pretty strong, but it was still a tough signal beam, and he is weak to that sort of thing. Not to mention, Freddy hits pretty hard, so I wasn't sure if I should have tried to hit him again. Even with his poison sting attack, serene grace would probably end up poisoning it, and if captured I wouldn't be able to carry the Nidoran to the Pokemon Center without it dying on the way.

"Freddy! Be careful! We can't let it faint!" Freddy nodded and attacked immediately afterward I would have been furious if it wasn't for the move he used. I saw a few orbs surround him as he leapt in the air and delivered a relatively weak punch. I had only seen it a few times, and while it wasn't anything special, it was always nice to see a Pokemon use Reversal.

Fortunately, the attack didn't kill it. In fact, it didn't seem to do that much (Freddy must not have been hurting that much), which was perfect. Now I could catch this little guy. I held Amethyst in one arm as I pulled a Pokeball out and tossed it at the Nidoran. After a few shakes, the Pokeball blinked! I got the Nidoran!

I instinctively pulled out the Pokedex first. Since Nidorans weren't native to Hoenn, I wanted to know all about them.

"The male Nidoran has developed muscles that freely move its ears in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice."

Whoa! So it has super hearing! I'm surprised that no one teaches you something like this! After learning this awesome fact, I pulled out the PScan. Time to learn the technical tidbits.

"NIDORAN-M- Lv 3

Type: Bug

Ability: Effect Spore

Nature: Jolly

Moves: Taunt/Signal Beam

CURRENT STATS

HP: 3/18

Attack: 9

Defense: 6

Sp. Attack: 7

Sp. Defense: 7

Speed: 6"

For an unevolved Pokemon, this was pretty nice. It was nothing to drop my jaw over except for the fact that Signal Beam had Same-Type Attack Bonus, which complemented its physical attack stat.

I sent out the captured Nidoran to see what it was like as a Pokemon. Not so much its stats or special trivia about it, but about what it was like as a potential friend.

The first thing that the little guy did was smile. Always a good sign. In fact, the first thing he did was smile over at Freddy, the Pokemon who had taken him down. I had to admit this Nidoran was a good sport. After that, he looked at Amethyst's shell, looking quite puzzled. Regardless, he waved at it with another smile. After doing that, he looked up at me expectantly with his big red eyes. He was probably waiting for me to welcome him to the team, so I decided not to keep him waiting.

"Great to meet you, Lio. I'm Fossil! Welcome to your new team!"

The route to Petalburg City was pretty simple and straightforward. The first Pokemon we encountered was a Forretress, who I expected to be a defensive tank. Unfortunately I forgot that the stats were not what I was used to, so Freddy ended up accidentally killing it. So we went down the road with the three of us! Freddy, Amethyst, Lio and Fossil, four friends ready to take on the world!

There were trainers along the way, too. I remembered them from the previous journey I had taken, although replacing the Zigzagoons and Wurmples I had grown accustomed to were Sentrets and Togetics and even Milotics! It was strange and definitely daunting to see these kind of Pokemon with such small Pokemon as I had, but the group remained resolute and fought off the challenges.

The primary fighters were Freddy and Lio. Amethyst still hadn't come out of her shell. She would still even tremble occasionally, and shake even more if I was attempting to push her into trying to fight. Hopefully she saw the fighting styles of Freddy and Lio and learned from it.

Speaking of Freddy and Lio, watching them fight was just as much of a blast as you would expect. Over time, Lio had become superb at firing off Signal Beams, and despite it being a simple beam attack, you could still definitely see improvement. The beams were less erratic and more focused over time. It was slight, but if you were watching, then you noticed.

Freddy was another story. He was always rushing into each battle, eager to fight whenever he was out. It was a wonderful attitude, but it made him resort to more of a brute force tactic. While it wasn't the most refined of techniques, it worked! Every Horn Attack hit in the right spots, and a lot of the poison stings led to poisoning the foe. You couldn't argue with results.

We had finally arrived in Petalburg City after about half an hour of battling and rushing back to the Oldale Pokemon Center repeatedly (when your Pokemon's life is on the line, you don't really want to take a chance). It was just as beautiful as I remember. The ponds were a light blue, complementing the bright colors of the rest of the town. I figured that my first stop would be my dad's Gym.

My dad was a Normal Type Gym Leader at the Petalburg Gym. It was pretty awesome! He taught me everything he knew about Pokemon, hoping that one day I would become a Champion just like he did. Technically, I already achieved that dream, but I suppose it was worth doing it twice. Anyway, he was a new Gym leader, so the Gym was mostly still under construction. After all, we had just moved here.

As I entered the Gym, I observed the Gym's simple layout. My dad was right in front of me, and if I wanted to challenge him, I would do so. But, knowing the strength of his team, I knew I wasn't ready.

My dad laughed joyfully when he saw me, "Fossil, my boy! Good to see you made it!"

I smiled back at my dad. "Yep, just moved in!"

He gave another hearty laugh. "Good! Good! And I see that the professor gave you a Pokemon!" he said as he pointed at Amethyst in my arms.

"Oh, no. I caught this one! The professor gave me a Charmander!"

Before I could continue, he gave me surprised look. "Wow, journey's just beginning and you already caught yourself a Pokemon! Granted it does look a little shy, but I know it'll come out of its shell for you eventually. By the way, Fossil, about an hour ago, I think one of your friends came through here. She said she knew you. She called you her 'boyfriend'. I assume you know her?"

Well, that was news. Not that I was no longer single (which wasn't true), but that she had visited my dad. I assumed he was talking about that Disc girl. Apparently she was following me. Or I was following her. Or something along those lines, I wasn't quite sure. Regardless, now I knew for sure our paths would eventually cross again. Maybe then I could get some answers.

I almost gave my response to my dad's question before we heard the door open behind me. I knew who that was. "Wally!" I said out loud, turning around to greet him.

Wally looked slightly different than I remember. Last time I saw him, he was at Victory Road, ready to take on the Elite Four, and standing strong. Now he looked like he had just got done sneezing eight times in a row with some bags under his eyes and his green hair in more of a mess than mine. I remembered this too well. I would be the one to help him catch his first Pokemon. I was ready to help him with that.

"How….how do you know my name?"

I wasn't quite ready for that. I had forgotten. Everything had reset. In this Bizzarrolocke world, wally and I hadn't met yet. I needed to come up with something. Anything.

"I passed by your house and saw your name on the sign. I guessed that it was you coming through the door." Really? I saw it on a sign? Was that the best I could do?

But apparently they took the bait. "Well, lucky guess there, Fossil!" my dad proudly proclaimed. I wasn't sure if Wally believed me, but at this point all that I could do was hope. "Anyway, Wally. Your dad told me that you were coming. You said you wanted some help catching your very first Pokemon?"

The little boy paused for a moment, then nodded his head nervously, breaking eye contact with my dad soon afterwards. My dad turned around and walked over to the wall. "Well, since this Gym is still under construction, I need to work on it for a bit, which is perfect because my son Fossil here would be happy to help. What do you say, Fossil?"

I knew the drill. I nodded happily as my dad pulled out a Pokeball. "Well then, here you are, Wally. You can use this Pokemon to help you and from there, Fossil can help you with any other details."

Wally took the Pokeball from my dad's hands and asked delicately "What…what Pokemon is it?"

"Why, it's a Skarmory!" Nope. I still wasn't used to the randomness.

 **Author's Closing Note-** Yay chapter two is done! Kinda stopped at an odd place, but I feel like after catching two Pokemon, we shouldn't dedicate too much time to ANOTHER Pokemon catch, especially one that gives character to a Trainer we will only see two more times. Ah well, just rambln. See you all next time.


End file.
